dtvmfandomcom-20200214-history
MLE CA2 brief
MEDIA LAW & ETHICS CONTINUAL ASSESSMENT 2 A. Introduction 1. The objective of this continual assessment (“CA2”) is to provide a platform for students to undertake a deeper analysis of the General Principles (“General Principles”) from Part II of the Singapore Code of Advertising Practice, by applying the General Principles to advertisements. 2. Students are to work in groups of four to six members. ' B. Description of Project' Advertisements 3. Each group is to select and analyse three advertisements from any local or foreign media which puts into issue paragraph 4.3 of the General Principle regarding Fear, Superstition and Violence, as described below: “4.3 Advertisements should not contain anything that might lead or lend support to acts of violence and anti-social behaviour, nor should they appear to condone or lighten the gravity of such acts.” 4. The selected advertisements should not be taken from any lecture or tutorial notes of the module Media Law & Ethics (SC7713). 5. If a selected advertisement is from a foreign media, you are to assume that the advertisement was carried in the local media as well and you should confine your discussion to the Singapore context. 6. If a selected advertisement is from the print media, please attach the advertisement to your report. If a selected advertisement is based on a television commercial or other source which cannot be attached to your report, you are to provide such information about the advertisement as is necessary for the examiner to have a clear understanding of the advertisement. This may be done via a written description or through visual representation(s). Analysis/ Report 7. In your analysis of each of the selected advertisements, you are to answer all of the following: (a) What is underlying message of the selected advertisement?; and (b) In your opinion, does the selected advertisement breach paragraph 4.3 of the General Principle regarding Fear, Superstition and Violence? Justify your answer with logic and reasoning. 8. Your analysis should be accompanied by an overall introduction and conclusion, demonstrating your understanding of the meaning and purpose of paragraph 4.3 of the General Principle regarding Fear, Superstition and Violence. 9. The overall report, including the introduction, analysis and conclusion but excluding any references and bibliography, should not exceed 2500 words. There is no minimum number of words. The word count should be stated at the end of your report. ' C. Assessment Criteria ' 10. This assessment constitutes 20% of the overall grade for this module. 11. Marks will be awarded as follows: D. Submission Details 12. The deadline for submission of the report is 1.00pm on Tuesday, 26 July 2011. You are required to hand in the report to your class representative, who will submit the reports to the lecturer (Ms. Chong Li Min) at the start of the Media Law and Ethics lecture at T2132. 13. If one or all members of the group is/are on medical leave on the day of submission, the group should make arrangements for someone to hand the report to your class representative, by the same deadline. 14. A report that is submitted to the lecturer after the deadline will be considered a late submission. A late submission may have up to a maximum of ten marks deducted, at the discretion of the lecturer. If your group’s report is not submitted to the lecturer by 5.00pm on Tuesday, 26 July 2011, the group may be deemed to have failed the assignment. 15. Each group may refer to any material, adapt ideas or discuss its report with others. However, the final ideas, presentation and organisation of the report must be the work of the group alone. A bibliography and detailed references should be given. Reports bearing material similarities to other sources will be investigated. If the lecturer concludes that the group concerned has not expended sufficient individual effort in the creation and presentation of the report, the group concerned may be penalised. 16. Further, please note that copyright infringement and plagiarism are strictly prohibited. The group is liable to be given a zero mark and/or be subject to disciplinary proceedings, if the group infringes copyright or plagiarises. If you are unsure what copyright and/or plagiarism means, please refer to the Student Handbook on the Singapore Polytechnic website. END OF PAPER Category:MLE Category:Media Law & Ethics Category:CA2 Category:Year 3 Sem 1